With a solenoid valve, an adsorption force toward a stator core is produced for a plunger by a magnetic force of a coil, and a spool is moved by equilibrium between the adsorption force acting via the plunger and a biasing force by a spring member.
JP2012-229738A discloses such a solenoid valve that is provided with a sleeve having a plurality of fluid passages in a cylindrical wall, a fixed core engaged integrally with the sleeve via a body, a spool reciprocating inside the sleeve to switch between the fluid passages, a plunger arranged in series with the spool in the axial center direction and fitted to and inserted into the body to be able to slide, a case holding a cylindrical core supporting the plunger and a coil applying an electromagnetic force, and a spring biasing the spool to the side of the plunger.